Athletic weights typically have the shape of a flat disc with a hole disposed in the center. They somewhat resemble a flattened doughnut in appearance. These weights are manufactured from a suitable material such as steel or concrete filled plastic. Because of their very nature, these athletic weights may be heavy, weighing in the range of one (1) pound to over fifty (50) pounds. Depending on the amount of weight which is desired, athletic weights come in a range of diameters and thicknesses.
Because of the weights' unusual shape, it has been difficult for a user, in the past, to easily transport the weights from location to location. Also, when the weights are sold, such as in a sporting goods store, there has not been an effective way to display the athletic weights in an attractive or safe manner. Previously, the weights were simply stacked in large piles or packaged within boxes. When the weights were stacked up, it was difficult for the user to transport them home after making a purchase. Conversely, when the weights were placed within boxes, the prospective purchaser would be unable to view the actual product which he would be buying.